Conventionally, a cell image analyzer which performs image processing so as to analyze a cell image has been known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
This apparatus is to perform highly accurate analytical processing through elimination of the effect of noise when extracting characteristics in the cell image.
Patent Document 1:
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2001-307066